Love My Past Self
by Kajune
Summary: -6918- Hibari's relationship with Mukuro changes, when he meets Mukuro of 10 years later.
1. Us as Before

**Title** : Love My Past Self

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Romance

**Summary **: -6918- Hibari's relationship with Mukuro changes, when he meets Mukuro of 10 years later.

---

Hibari loves fighting, and is always confident in winning. He was known to be the most deadly and scary person in Namimori. No matter where he goes, people will respect. From schools to hospitals. And if they refuse to obey him, Hibari will bite them to death.

But one man, no, teenager, defeated him. By using his weakness to the scent of Sakura agents him. He later found out that those Sakuras were not real, but illusions. Hibari had his mind tricked and he saw, smelled, felt those pink petals as they reached for the ground while he had his bones broken.

The name of that person is...

Rokudo Mukuro.

He is but the only person Hibari will show no mercy to. Even if he had given him some entertainment during their previous fight while he possesed a girl but, he will not let that be a reason to not want to rip the gutts out of him.

Everyday he meets Mukuro, who now has his body back, Hibari charges at him with his tonfas and always has their fight interrupted by either a call threw his cellphone, or by Sawada Tsunayoshi and his friends coming to stop them.

Hibari tries his best to defeat Mukuro before any delay, but to no avail.

However, Hibari's desire to kill Mukuro will never end, never, not even if he had to lose everything, he would kill him for the sake of victory. As long as Hibird or Namimori Junior weren't on the line.

At night, Hibari found Mukuro alone, sitting on a bench within a local playground. Hibari went up to him, and as usual, he had his tonfas in his hands. Mukuro saw this and had no choice but to get up and make a trident appear. He grabbed it, and used it to block the vicious strike of Hibari's left tonfa.

Hibari wants him dead. And nothing in the world will change that.

As their weapons clashed, someone in the shadows threw something at Hibari from behind, and when it hit the perfect, white smoke poofed out of nowhere. Leaving Mukuro, confused, as the mystery person ran away.

---


	2. Mukuro of ten years later

**Title** : Love My Past Self

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

---

Hibari soon founded himself in a strange room, that had an old Japanese style. As he scanned the room with his tonfas still in his hands, he sensed someone approach him from behind.

He swung round with and met with someone who did not expect to see looking so...Tall?

"Kufufu. Hello, Hibari Kyoya of ten years ago." Mukuro greeted.

Hibari's left tonfa was just below Mukuro's neck, since he turned out taller than Hibari expected, not only that, he looked a bit more, older than the Mukuro Hibari knew.

"Rokudo...Mukuro?" Hibari mummered.

He did not expect this.

One minute he's fighting Mukuro in a park at night, and the next minute he is face to face with the same person who is in a yukata and is taller with longer hair. Who also pronouced him as...Hibari Kyoya of ten years ago.

Hibari was speechless at what he saw.

It was as if he had travelled to the future again without notice. He is starting to remember the Mukuro of ten years later that aided him and Tsuna in their fight with Byakuran. But, why is he in the future again?

"Why am I here?" He asked, lowering his tonfas.

"So, you remember me. That's good." Mukuro comments. "I had Shoichi Ire make his past self send you here so I may tell you something." Mukuro says.

"Tell me what?" Hibari asks again.

"I, in this time and in the past, are in love with you." Mukuro answers.

Hibari, however, is shocked and speechless.

Love?

In love?

With him!?

Rokudo Mukuro!!?

"You're lying! That is crazy!!" Hibari says.

"I'm not lying. I love you, more than anything. The you of this time knows that too and we are now lovers." Says the illusionist, who surprises Hibari even more.

"Liar! Why would I love you!?" Asks the angered perfect.

"Because I swore to protect you, to love you, to be with you every single second of my entire life."

What he said, has now rendered Hibari, speechless.

"Although we love in this time, our past selves do not share love, instead, I hide it 'till ten years have gone by. I want you to love him of that time, so we can be together in both past and future."

"..."

"Please Kyoya, I want you to stop hating me for what I did. I'm sorry ok? I mean it. And I can prove it in this time, and in the past. Go ahead, try my past self." Mukuro dares.

Silence enters the room for a while until Hibari decides to say...

"How can this be? Me, Hibari Kyoya, forgive you for what you did. And to top it off, I love you too!?" Hibari questions.

"You'll understand once you tell my ten years younger self that you love me, or like me. Either one, since I would confess everything to both sentences."

"...."

"Please Kyoya, you'll only be here for another 2 minuets. I want you to love me in the past. Please Kyoya, I do love you, no matter what happens, I love you."

That was the last thing Hibari remembered the ten years later Rokudo Mukuro said. Since his mind was filled with confusion and some disbelief. Only curiousity can lead him into loving Mukuro of his own time, only curiousity. Which it what Hibari has.

Soon, does the white smoke poof out of no where, and reveals Hibari of ten years later sleeping on the floor. Ten years later Mukuro crawls over him with a lustful stare before moving down for a kiss.

---


	3. I make him confess

**Title** : Love My Past Self

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

---

Hibari looked up and saw the surprised look on Mukuro, of his time. Nothing has changed for Mukuro, but for him, lots of things have occured in 5 minutes. Hibari stares at him silently, while wondering what the other has to say.

"Where did you go, Hibari? You just dissapeared for about 5 minutes." Mukuro asked.

Of course Mukuro would not know of the 10 year bazooka and his trip to the future, since Mukuro was never part of it. Only Chrome was. That includes his future self, who only remained in his own time, helpfully.

Hibari stared at the illusionist with only curiousity as a reason to tell Mukuro that he likes him, he loves him. Though he does not truly, he thinks it's best that he find out if Mukuro of this time, is in love with him or not.

So, with his face up close to Mukuro's to have a good sight at his expression, Hibari begins to speak.

"I, like you...Mukuro."

Hibari wants to beat himself up for saying such a thing, but the expression on Mukuro's face makes him think otherwise. Mukuro looks very shocked at the 'confession', and soon, does his eyes show lust. Hibari's begining to believe that Mukuro's future self was telling the truth.

"Kyoya." Mukuro says, in a passionate voice.

Before Hibari could respond or react in anyway, Mukuro went in for a kiss. The illusionist deepened the kiss by pushing Hibari from the back of his head, Hibari's mouth was warm, and so delicious. However, Hibari was very willing in pushing of the intrudor and catching his breathe. But to no avail. Hibari had his left arm tight around the perfect and was seducing Hibari with the mouth-watering kiss. Saliva dripped down from the tip of Hibari's mouth as he had to give in to the kiss. As he did, he thought of those words Mukuro of the future said to him.

I swore to protect you, to love you, to be with you every single second of my entire life.

Those words, were so romantic and they made Hibari have less of an intention to push of who might say the same thing later on.

When their lips parted, both of them panted for air. Before Hibari was done, Mukuro said...

"I love you, Kyoya."

The perfect looked up at who's eyes showed great lust and love, beyond those of his future self. Hibari blushed at what seemed to be someone who was willing to protect him, love him, and be with him forever. Hibari felt so shy that he hid his face within Mukuro's jacket. Though to not much of avail, he still gribbed tightly onto the edges of the jacket and kept his head firmly agents Mukuro's chest.

His heart, was beating fast.

"Kyoya..." Mukuro said, while wrapping his arms around Hibari.

"I will protect you, I will love you, I will be with you every single second of my entire life."

He said it. The same way he said it in the future.

Silence covered them as Hibari felt warmness from Mukuro's body. He liked it. It was making him comfortable.

"I want to make love to you." Mukuro said.

Hibari, did not say a thing. Instead, he nodded.

---

Pleasure, he felt.

Such pleasure it was to have Mukuro move in and out of him.

It felt so good, yet so sad since it will have to end soon. Both he and Mukuro are going to cum.

When they did, they held onto each other tightly, and gasped as they came together.

Mukuro swore that night that he will forever be with Hibari, and love him.

That is when, Hibari said...

"I love you."

Mukuro couldn't help but make out with him.

---

**End**


End file.
